


Just Worlds Apart

by thighchu



Series: Making My Own Choices [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Mainly Satsuki, Planning A Date, Satsuki Daydreams, Satsuki Has Bad Relationships, Satsuki Has Issues, Story Development, Swearing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighchu/pseuds/thighchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuko grins like a mad man at Satsuki as she proposes their first date.<br/>Satsuki is forced to sit through a meeting whilst entertaining thoughts of Ryuuko.<br/>Ryuuko has horrible text speak.</p><p>Chapter 1 - Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my first chapter, in which Satsuki and Ryuuko get fluffy.
> 
> Satsuki is forced to bow to her mother, and Ryuuko calms down enough to get sweeter and make Satsuki fuzzy inside.
> 
> My Tumblr is http://clockworkangeloid.tumblr.com/

It was no small victory that our hostile relationship had turned significantly warmer in the time we had known each other. We were finally able to spend more than an hour around each other without one of us getting a severe headache. That she had managed to complete her first term in this manner was testament to the progress she had made towards calming down her impulses, and I was finally able to relax the leash I had put around her.

Truth be told, I had really begun to enjoy our time together. It became easier and easier to ask her to tag along when I got coffee or needed someone to talk to after a three hour conference at the command of my mother. 

It came as a surprise, though, when she asked me out on a date. 

It was awkward. Adorably so. The wildly violent Ryuuko Matoi stood before me, blushing ear to ear. Plastered across her face was the widest grin I'd ever seen. Yet the more I stared, the less sense it made. This confusion became manifest I agreed to the date. It wasn't like I had any plans - and this bizarre situation needed to be cleared up, I rationalised. 

“So where do you plan on taking me?” I demanded of her once I had agreed to go. “I have this awful image of being sat in a McDonald's with you for a first date, which is not what I want, am I clear?”.

“Crap, that was my idea, too...” she replied. The shock on her face made it quite evident that she was being completely serious. “Where do you usually go then, the Ritz?”.

“I don't usually go on dates.” I stated, watching as her face fell in defeat. “You'll have to figure it out for yourself.” As the last word left my mouth, her entire body slunk slightly lower into her usual hunch. It was as if I had just declined the date all together.

“Your life. Is so. So. SO boring.” she moaned. “Do you even have friends besides those student council nerds? That fucking pink bitch drives me crazy, by the way, with all her holier-than-thou bullshit.” 

I bit back a laugh at her description of Nonon, letting out a rare chuckle despite myself. It was a pretty accurate account of how Nonon acted towards Ryuuko – which is, to put it simply, completely hostile.

“I wouldn't bad mouth my friends if I wanted a date.” I replied, pushing my eyebrow up as she began to scowl at me. “And don't keep your face like that all the time. It'll stick”.

“Oh fuck you Eyebrows, I'll call you when you're being less of a bitch.” she snapped, then proceeded to storm off in the general direction of her apartment. I considered following her, but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

“Satsuki this is your Mother. You have a meeting in five minutes. Be there.” fired Ragyo Kiryuuin, the CEO of REVOCS, before ending the call. Even hearing her voice these days sent shivers down my spine, now that Dad was gone to counter the endless pressure she placed on my shoulders. It was beginning to get ridiculous, especially now that she had learnt about Ryuuko. She had never said anything about it, but in her infuriatingly passive-aggressive manner, she had begun to stack appointments in any free space of my time in order to stop me from spending any time with her. It was her way of disapproving of her, but all it had done so far was encourage me to spend any time I had spare with Ryuuko.

I was picked up almost immediately after the call, and put my own thoughts aside. I hated having to change who I was like this to suit her, but being tame was the only reason I'd been allowed in to this public college anyway – if she had her way, I'd have been educated abroad, but I'd agreed to partake in her business meetings in exchange for a little more freedom. In hindsight, I had just signed over any freedom I had been hoping for – but at the time, the chance to escape a little had been well worth it.

“Satsuki will speak as my representative on this matter.” finished Ragyo via the video link. I bowed in the practised way, then took my seat at the head of the table lined by suits. Today's issue was one of minor economic impact, and so had been delegated to me by my ever-caring parent, who had taken a pleasure trip to Milan for the week. The suits began their discussion, and I listened patiently.

Until my thoughts crept to Ryuuko, and her promise of a date, that is. I wonder where she plans on taking me. What do I own that would suit her style of date, anyway? Do I have any casual clothes left, or has Ragyo thrown them all out again? Like it matters anyway, she'll probably try and take me out drinking and pass out before I even arrive. That would suit her all too well.

A cough raised me from my thoughts. I scowled at the source, before realising it was Rei, Ragyo's assistant. It seems she had noticed I wasn't paying attention. Hopefully it was soon enough to join back in the discussions. 

The meeting dragged on longer than I'd expected – and I'd expected the worst I could imagine. I was beginning to think that Ragyo was setting up these meetings for the sole purpose of torturing me. At least the ends were sweeter, now that Ryuuko had taken to meeting me after them. When had she become so nice to me? I wasn't too sure, but it was certainly unexpected. 

I opened my phone, to check the time. Twelve texts and four missed calls? What had gone on? I punched in the four digit pin, and read through the call log first. All four from Ryuuko? Was she in trouble? Why would she call me four times? I could barely think, concern swallowing my rationality as all I could think of was what could drive her to such lengths. 

Until I read the texts. With one arm in my jacket, I stopped in the middle of running down the stairs to stare at the contents of each text. The first four were unintelligible garbage – probably the latest memes she had found hilarious. Another four ran with just my name with various misspellings, until she finally spelt it correctly. The final four were what stopped had caused my heart to skip a beat.

“y rnt u replying” was the first.  
“eyebrows srsly its not fnny” was the second.  
“do u h8 me” was the third.

The fourth was easily the most concerning. “i miss u, satsuki, speak to me”. A single line of her awful text speak that had nearly brought me to tears. When was the last time I had been told I was missed? I thought for a moment, before realising I couldn't remember. This stupid, stupid girl had gotten me so worried, but all of that had gone now – replaced by a fuzzy warm feeling in my chest. I smiled whilst bringing up her number on my screen and pressing call, and relaxed slightly at her instant pick-up. This girl, honestly.

“Took your fucking time.” she said, relief evident as she exhaled deeply. “What happened? Forget how to use technology?”. I swear, if she was anyone else, she would have experienced pain in a variety of forms by now. 

“Less of that tone, you child.” I chuckled. “I had a meeting, my mother has taken to throwing me in to them as often as she can.” Using the word 'mother' sounded hollow, and you hoped Ryuuko wouldn't notice.

“What's up with that? Your mum sounds like a bitch.” she moaned. “I mean, she's probably nice, but she's stealing your life.” She was so far off the mark, I couldn't help but laugh.

Ragyo Kiryuuin was the exact opposite of the word “nice”. More accurate words would include 'overbearing', 'over-dramatic', and 'over-the-top'. She was always the brightest light in a room, but that was because she turned her glamour to the highest setting she could find. It made me sick, thinking of how she had ordered 80 of her employees to become a human catwalk, then proceeded to strut along their back in her pointed heels. What made me even sicker was how happy they were to oblige her displays of self-importance. They practically worshipped the ground at her feet, and having to watch made me loathe the woman more than ever.

“She's not exactly nice, but there's nothing I can do about that.” I spat out, filling the silence I had caused with my thoughts. “Have you had any ideas about our date?”. 

“How does dinner sound?” she said, quickly and panicked. Her nervousness was apparent, and it made her seem all the more adorable – quite the contrast from her usually prickly front. “I mean, it won't be anywhere fancy, but we can watch a movie afterwards at my place?”. Her nervous tongue had spilled her plans in one precise movement, but I was enchanted. She really had put some effort in to thinking of something to please me. 

“It sounds reasonable, I suppose.” I replied, smiling stupidly down the phone despite my self. “I'll be around at six.” 

Moments like these made me wonder about the one relationship I'd had in the past – a horribly pretentious brat that Ragyo had found for me, who had made my skin crawl so much that I was honestly concerned about how much longer I could stand his sickening presence. As if that wasn't enough, I was constantly having to fight off his advances – I simply wasn't attracted to him, and my resounding “no” was rarely listened to, resulting in the loss of two of his teeth when he grabbed a little harder than I had the tolerance for. He soon got the hint, though – even if it took me carrying a decorative katana in his presence. The pig had cleared right off, and no more was said on the matter. At least Ragyo was able to keep her mouth shut. 

Comparing that idiot, Taka-something, to Ryuuko, was almost unthinkable. They were just worlds apart, and I liked it that way. 

It made Ryuuko refreshing, and above all, it made me happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will contain these two idiots finally going on Ryuuko's idea of a date.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated, as are ideas.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
